Un mal dia
by xxzwolfxx
Summary: Allen y Lavi se aventuran en el departamento


Era un día lluvioso, los pájaros no cantaban porque les dio laringitis y el sol no estaba porque… eee… ¡porque era de noche

"_**La Orden Oscura" El departamento: Un mal día**_

_D. Gray M__an es propiedad de alguien allá en Japón (Katsura Hoshino)_

Era un día lluvioso, los pájaros no cantaban porque les dio laringitis y el sol no estaba porque… eee… ¡porque era de noche! ¡siii eso! Era de noche y pues cuando es de noche no hay sol, porque hay luna.

Allen y los demás se quedaron encerrados en el departamento porque todo estaba inundado y no podían salir, además, ¿quien saldría a la calle cuando llueve y la calle se inunda 2m y medio? Bueno… pero tampoco había luz y todo estaba oscuro, así que cada quien tenía que traer su lámpara de mano para caminar porque sino les pasaría lo que le pasó al pobre de Lavi, que muy confiado creyó que podría andar sin lámpara y cayó por las escaleras... pero quien no si aparte de eso tienes un parche tapándote un ojo… En fin, todo estaba muy oscuro.

-Oigan. ¿Cómo es posible que empezara a llover si hace un rato estaba muy soleado?- Dijo Allen preocupado

-Es lo que hace la madre naturaleza, nos hace creer cosas que luego no nos cumple y nos quedamos con la tristeza porque no le puedes decir nada porque la muy creída se enoja- Dijo Lavi renegando

-Aja…

-Lo malo es que se fue la luz

-Si, pero al menos mi lámpara tiene baterías duracel para que dure mas

-¬¬

De repente escucharon algo a lo lejos.

-¡Lavi! ¡Escuché algo a lo lejos!

-Si lo sé. Yo también

Pues claro, eso dije

-Si pero teníamos que decir algo

¬¬ En fin… Entonces decidieron ir a investigar. Subieron por las escaleras y se alejaron de los demás

--Mientras tanto con Lenalee:--

-Mmm… Lavi y Allen se fueron a media noche solos en lo oscuro, eso quiere decir… que escucharon algo y fueron a investigar

--Regresando con Lavi y Allen:--

-Y es así como nacen los bebés, Allen

-… Nunca me esperé algo como eso…

-Si… Yo pensé lo mismo cuando me lo dijeron

Pero de repente volvieron a escuchar el mismo ruido de antes

-Se oye como… como una canción

-Cierto

Siguieron subiendo hasta llegar al piso 45

-Ya… Ya me cansé….- Dijo Lavi jadeando de cansado como HARU, el perrito que Allen abandonó en otra historia

-Mmmm… Lo dices como dices como si hubieras subido 60 pisos

-Si… ¡pero tu no llevaste a tu amigo cargando porque se cansó en el piso 19!

-Es que me cansé, no me culpes por no aguantar tanto por ser menor

-¬¬

Después de que terminaran de pelearse por eso, escucharon ese ruido otravez

-¡Allen! ¿Oíste eso?

-No, estaba ocupado discutiendo contigo de no recuerdo que cosa

Entonces lo volvieron a escuchar

-¡Ahora si lo oigo!

-Es como una canción o algo así

-Viene de allá- Dijo Allen señalando una habitación

-Vayamos a ver que es

-¿Pero y si es un fantasma y nos come?

-Entonces ve tú primero- Dice Lavi empujando a Allen para que entre primero

-Está bien…

Allen entró a la habitación, y había una cortina tapando algo

-Oye Allen, ¿este no es el baño?

-Mmm… Es verdad…

-Entonces, la cortina debe tapar una bañera, y en una bañera hay gente desnuda… Y la canción que escuchamos es la voz de una mujer ¿verdad?

-Pues si

-¡¿Y qué esperas?! ¡Quita la cortina!

-o.o ¡Hazlo tú!

Lavi quitó a Allen del medio y jaló la cortina, pero para mala suerte de él, era solo un i-pod

-¿Mala suerte? ¡Me encontré un i-pod y no hay nadie que lo reclame! ¡Es mi día de suerte!

Bueno… no fue tan malo para Lavi. Pero escucharon un ruido detrás, voltearon y vieron algo… Era alto, tenía grandes dientes y se estaba acercando a ellos.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Gritó Allen asustado

-¡Mira!- Dice Lavi señalando -¡Timcampy!

-Estas viendo hacia otro lado- Dice Allen volteando a Lavi hacia donde estaba esa cosa

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-No grites tan fuerte

-Es que me giraste la cabeza muy fuerte

-Losiento

Allen y Lavi salieron corriendo hasta llegar a una habitación, donde se escondieron

-¡Lavi! ¡Esa cosa nos va a comer!

-You love to hate But not today….

-¿Eeee? ¿Lavi, me estás oyendo?

-So shut up, shut up, shut up Don´t wanna hear it...

-¡Lavi! !¿Me estas escuchando?

-¡Aaa! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

-¡¿No ves que nos quiere devorar un monstruo!? ¡¿Qué es lo que haces?!

-Losiento… Es que estoy escuchando shut up de simple plan. ¿Quieres oír?

-¡Lavi! ¡Ese no es tu i-pod!

-Sii, eso es lo mejor

-¬¬

De repente, escucharon que algo se acercaba y cerraron la puerta.

-No vayas a hacer ruido Lavi…

-You think you´re special But I know, and I know

-!Deja ese i-pod ya!

-Está bien…

Ya que lo que se acercaba se había ido, Allen y Lavi salieron y caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a donde estaban las escaleras

-Debemos regresar con los demás, Allen

-It´s like I´m the one You love to hate But not today…

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo también quiero escuchar!

-¡No! ¡Tú ya tuviste tu turno, ahora me toca a mi!

-¬¬ (Tramposo…)

-¡Lavi, mira eso!

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esa libreta negra- Dice Allen recogiendo la libreta -¡Mira! ¡Es una death note!

-Pensé que esas cosas no existían

-Pues ahora sabes que sí

-Oye Allen

-¿Qué pasa Lavi?

-¿Me la puedo quedar?

-No

-¿Por qué no? ¿Solo porque con ella mataría a cualquier persona que se atravesara en mi camino de convertirme en un dios?

-No

-¿Entonces?

-Porque yo la encontré primero

-¡No es justo! ¡Yo también la quiero!

--Mientras tanto, en donde sea que estén los demás--

-Oigan ¿Dónde están Allen y Lavi?

-Se debieron haber perdido

Por las escaleras bajaba Krory

-Oigan ¿Han visto a Allen y Lavi?

-No- Dijo Lenalee

-Es que los vi en el baño de arriba y se fueron corriendo asustados… con mi i-pod…

--Regresando con Allen y Lavi--

-¡Es tu culpa Lavi!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Tú fuiste el que tiró la death note a la trituradora!

-¡Pero porque tú me empujaste!

-¡Porque no me la quisiste dar! ¡Así que es tu culpa!

-¡No!

-Bueno, no importa, me puedo comprar una en

-¡Si claro, ya que rompiste la mía!

Después de un buen rato de seguir peleando…

-Y es por eso que es mejor así, ¿entiendes Allen?

-Si, supongo. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que los peces no tengan pies?

-¿¡No me entendiste!?

-Bueno, como sea

A lo lejos escucharon una voz

-¡Alleeen, Laviiii!! ¡¿Dónde están?!

-¡Allen! ¡Un fantasma nos busca!

-¿Seguro de que es un fantasma?

-Bueno… Es que cuando estas perdido en un enorme edificio, no hay luz y escuchas una voz que te llama, ¿No sería lo más lógico que sea un fantasma?

-Supongo que tienes razón

-Siempre

-Si claro…

-Escondámonos- Dijo Lavi jalando a Allen a una habitación –Shhh, no hagas ruido

-Está bien

-¿Allen, Lavi? ¿Están allí?- Preguntó Krory

-¡No!

-Lavi, ¿cómo crees que va a caer en eso?- Dijo Allen susurrando

-OH, está bien. Buscaré en otro lado- Dijo Krory mientras se alejaba

-Ves Allen, solo tienes que confiar en mi

-¬¬ Como sea…

Después de que pasaran 3 horas, regresó la luz

-¡Allen, ya regresó la luz!

-Si, lo sé. Me dí cuenta cuando las luces se encendieron ¬¬

-¿Enserio? Pensé que no te darías cuenta

-¿Me estás diciendo tonto?

-No, solo dije que talvez serías algo retrasado, pero…

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Nada!, eee… ¡Mira, es Kanda!- Dice Lavi señalando

-¿Dónde?- Voltea a donde Lavi señalaba -¿Qué hace Kanda aquí?

-¿Realmente está aquí? ¡Digo! ¡Claro! Si yo lo sabía, por eso te lo dije

-¿Qué hacen ustedes en mi habitación?- Dijo Kanda molesto

-Este… Estamos jugando a las escondidas

-Si, y Lavi y yo decidimos escondernos aquí porque aquí nadie nos buscaría

-¡Lárguense de aquí!

-¡No, espera!

-¡¿Qué sucede moyashi?!

-¡Déjanos quedarnos aquí!

-¡No!

-Por favor

-No

-Por favor

-No

-Por favor

-No

-Por favor

-…

-¡Por favor!

-…

-¿Por favor…?

-Está bien, pero solo si me dejas de molestar moyashi

-OK

Allen, Lavi y Kanda se escondieron en la habitación de Kanda, pero al cerrar la puerta con seguro, la llave se atascó en la perilla

-¡Nos quedamos encerrados!- Dijo Allen exaltado

-¡Sabía que no debía haber dejado que se quedaran! ¡Lo único que me traen ustedes son malos momentos!

-¿Enserio te caemos tan mal?

-Si

-Te lo dije Allen

-¬¬

-¡¿Cómo saldremos de aquí moyashi?!

-¡¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí?!

-¡¿Realmente quieres que le diga al otro idiota que lo haga?!

-Tienes razón… Está bien, yo lo intentaré- Dijo Allen girando la perilla, pero al hacerlo, la rompió por la mitad –Ups…

-¡¿Qué sucede moyashi?!

-Pues, lo que pasa es… que…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que… accidentalmente…

-¡Habla ya!

-Rompí la llave

Lavi y Kanda se quedaron con cara de O.O, e intentaron asesinar a Allen, pero como Allen es nuestro personaje principal, no le hicieron mucho daño

-Bueno… ¿Ahora cómo saldremos de aquí idiotas?

-Mmm.. Yo pienso que

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú nos dejaste mas encerrados que antes! ¡No opines moyashi!

-Lo siento

-Sentirlo no nos ayudará a salir de aquí Allen

-Pero es que Kanda me obligó, yo no quería hacerlo

-¡Pero es tu culpa por ser tan inútil, moyashi!

-Kanda, no seas duro con él, ¿No vez que ya está muy deprimido?

-¡Pero…!

-¡Shhh!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Shhh!

-Pero…

-¡Shhhhhh!

-… Está bien… ¬¬

-Bien, ahora que ya se tranquilizaron, debemos buscar la manera de salir de aquí. Talvez si saltamos por la ventana…

-No seas tonto Lavi, moriríamos

-¡Cállate, que tú nos dejaste más encerrados!

-Ya dije que lo sentía

-¡Cállense ustedes dos! ¡Ya me cansaron!

-Lo siento

-Yo también, pero no tanto como Allen

-¬¬

-¡Los asesinaré a ambos!

-¡Corre Allen!

Después de 2 horas de correr y pelear…:

-Ya… Ya me cansé Kanda

-Cállate… usagi, y deja que te atraviese con mi espada…

-Mejor sigo corriendo

-Oigan…

-¿Qué sucede Allen?

-¿Y si intentamos girar la manija hacia el otro lado?

-Bueno… inténtalo, pero dudo que funcione

Allen giró la manija hacia el otro lado y se abrió la puerta

-¡¿Tanto duramos aquí como para que la puerta se abriera tan fácil?!

-Bueno, al menos nos divertimos ¿no?

-¡Cállate Lavi!

-¡Cállate usagi!

-Lo siento, solo trataba de ser positivo. ¿Pero la puerta no tenía llave?

-Bueno, tenía llave, pero nadie dijo que fuera la de esa puerta en especial

-¡Lárguense de mi habitación! ¡Y no vuelvan jamás!

Allen y Lavi se fueron corriendo de la habitación de Kanda, antes de que éste intentara asesinarlos. Cuando llegaron donde estaban los demás, ya había pasado un día y-

-¡¿Un día?! ¡¿Pero cómo sucedió todo tan rápido?!

Es que cuando uno se divierte, el tiempo vuela

-¡Pero no nos divertimos!

-Yo si me divertí Allen

-¡A ti todo te divierte!

-¬¬

Cuando dejaron de pelear, Komui los regañó por andar corriendo y jugando por los pasillos y los castigó, haciéndolos limpiar todo el edificio (cosa que no es fácil cuando el edificio es de 85 pisos). Cuando terminaron, Krory le reclamó su i-pod a Lavi, y Komui al saber que éste se había robado algo ajeno, decidió castigarlo otra semana más limpiando el edificio. Pero cuando Lavi bajaba las escaleras, se tropezó y se quebró un brazo y lo llevaron a la enfermería, donde una enfermera, (no muy amable) le dio 5 inyecciones y 3 sueros para prevenir una casi imposible infección.

**FIN**


End file.
